worldofwarcraftfandomcom_et-20200215-history
Morbent Fel quest chain
This series of quests starting with a simple delivery of supplies to an outlying camp, and ends with you running up against a quite potent foe: Morbent Fel. You will travel to Stormwind and the Wetlands to find what you need, during the course of this chain, but most of the action centers around Duskwood. Precursor: Elaine Carevin, in Darkshire, asks for your help to deliver some supplies to Sven Yorgen, who is along the river in the northwest corner of Duskwood. Note: If you have in your log (or have completed it), you will not receive this quest. Thus, it is not a prerequisite, simply a guide to point you at a quest series you might otherwise miss. The Morbent Fel quest chain Act 1: Witness Testimony * Sven Yorgen tells you how he came to be in the rough wildwood camp where you encounter him: His family had been slaughtered by raiders from Deadwind Pass while he was away. In addition to the sign of the dark riders from deadwind pass, he saw someone skulking around near his barn, burying something. He didn't then (and doesn't now) have time to investigate, but perhaps you can. You accept, of course. Why not? So you head over to the farm, and right where Sven described it is a pile of loose dirt. * A very little bit of digging later, and you recover a book - a journal of some sort. Apparently Sven isn't the only person around here to have problems. The book relates that the author found a scythe in a pile of rubble in Roland's Doom. The moment he pulled it free, Worgen descended upon his party, and only the author escaped. You decide to bring the book back to Sven. . *' ' Whoever wrote the book had witnessed the murder of Sven's family. Sven is eager to question the author, and asks you to take the book around Darkshire and see if anyone knows who might have written it. One of your stops is Madame Eva. She isn't able to tell you much about it, other than that it was recently handled by someone motivated by revenge - Sven, you are sure. Well, two other things: the author was not a Darkshire native, but the book was purchased in town. *' ' You continue your search. Clerk Daltry, in the courthouse, occasionally sells journals to people, but not so many that he doesn't remember everyone he's sold to recently. He is able to tell you that the person he sold this book to a shady person who was extremely nervous. *' ' Clerk Daltry suggests you talk to the innkeeper, thinking that since the person was from out of town, perhaps he may have stayed there for a bit. You cross the road to the inn, and talk to Tavernkeep Smitts. He remembers the fellow alright, but whoever it was only stayed a few days, then left, heading west out of town. He had claimed he was being hunted by ... something. As the tavernkeeper says, the first place he would encounter, headed west along the road, is Raven Hill. *' ' At this point, you've interviewed everyone in Darkshire who might have known about the book, or about the figure. You know that he was here, but left to the west. Everyone you have talked to has noted that he was a very nervous sort of person; if you meet him, it should be obvious. And you know he's "not from around here"... Time to go to Raven Hill and see if he's still hiding around out there. Or got there in the first place. Arriving at Raven Hill, you find Jitters pacing around the well. You confront him, and he admits to being the author of the journal. But it is incomplete! *' ' You tell Jitters why you are there, and who sent you. Jitters completes the journal (more likely, provides you with Volume Two of the tale...) and asks you to take them to Sven, so he doesn't have to face him directly. You head off back to Sven (finally) and deliver the journal. Reading it, Sven connects the dark riders to Morbent Fel, the wizard of Forlorn Rowe. And so ends Act 1. Act 2: Forging the Necromancer's Bane * Sven knows the caliber of foe you would face in Morbent Fel, and would not send you against him futilely. He asks you to show your skill in battle, to prove that he would not just be sending you to your death. He tasks you with the dispatching of a score of Morbent Fel's skeletal minions. Said minions are not far away, and prove merely challenging, not fatal. * Sven asks you to take the journal to Bishop Farthing in Stormwind. The military powers in Stormwind have given up attempting to defend Darkshire (see ), but the bishop may still be able to help. You travel back to Stormwind, and visit the cathedral there. The bishop knows of Morbent Fel, that he has protected himself from physical attacks by fel magics. To defeat him, you will need to defeat the magics. * You will need a holy weapon, forged from Lightforge Iron, the bishop tells you. Lightforge Iron is hard to come by. Bishop Farthing knows that some time ago, a ship carrying it as cargo sank along the coasts of the wetlands. He does not know where to look for it, but he can direct you to someone who may: Glorin Steelbrow, in Menethil Harbor in the Wetlands. Off to the Wetlands, then. You meet Glorin Steelbrow in the Menethil harbor inn, where he tells you that yes, he can direct you to where the lightforge iron can be found. He can even point you to someone who can forge the weapon you will need. * Glorin directs you to the wreckage of the Flying Osprey, an Elvish destroyer with a cargo of lightforge iron, sunk during the last great war. South of Menethil Harbor, you locate the wreckage, and find the chest that had held the ingots. One ingot remains, proof that it had been here. Signs indicate that the local Murlocs have raided the wreck, and carried away the iron. *' ' The Bluegill Raiders in the neighborhood have the ingots alright, but aren't interested in simply giving them up. You persuade them with extreme prejudice, and eventually collect four more ingots from them, and return with them to Glorin. *' ' Glorin boxes up the ingots for you, and sends you off to Grimand Elmore, a weaponsmith in the Dwarven District of Stormwind. Grimand feels honored to work with Lightforge Iron again. *' ' While you wait, Grimand forges the weapon you need, Morbent's Bane. Suitably armed, you return to Sven in Duskwood. *' ' You are ready to slay Morbent Fel and avenge his family, Sven tells you. Morbent Fel is in the house just over there, to the east. Morbent Fel has several guards, but between the lightforge iron weapon, your trusted companions, and your own prowess, you defeat him. At last, Duskwood is free of this villain! Rewards * +1175 Stormwind reputation * +225 Ironforge reputation With reputation spillover, you net * about 1230 reputation with Stormwind * about 515 reputation with Ironforge * about 315 with the rest of the Alliance Summary Kategooria:Duskwood quests